Few Ride Alone
by Arwen2001
Summary: When the four children of Elrond embark on a journey to Hogwarts, all which follows is chaos. My take on the twins, Arwen, and an AU in Hogwarts. NO SLASH! Please Favourite, Follow, and Review!
1. Chapter 1 - Our Last Night

**A/N: LOOK DOWN BELOW**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS ALL EXCEPT MAERWEN BELONG TO TOLKIEN**

 **Chapter 1 - Our Last Night**

The Elrondiells and Elrondions sat amidst the luscious grass, chatting heartily amongst themselves. They spoke of their parents, and of old memories.

"How about the time Ro got stuck between the bookcases in Ada's library?" Arwen choked out, struggling through laughter.

"Haha, yes! It took Ada and Glorfindel a good two hours to release him!" Elladan replied with an equally choked tone. He received a light punch from Elrohir, followed only by more laughter.

"Hey! That's no fair! It wasn't my fault! I was playing a game of 'Hide and Seek', but my usual spot was taken! If you wish to laugh at anyone, laugh at Maerwen! She was the one who-" Elrohir was cut short by a sharp pain in his ribs. "Ouch!" He glared at Maerwen, who had elbowed him. "No need for violence!"

"On the contrary, little brother, I believe there is. Maerwen was saving herself from an embarrassing tale. That is correct, is it not little sister?" Elladan shot Maerwen a mischievous glare, to which Maerwen just snorted.

"More like saving Elrohir from embarrassing himself by telling a tale which is untrue." To this, Elladan and Elrohir both broke out in deep, barking laughter. Arwen giggled quietly next to Elrohir, while Maerwen looked shocked. "What? What did I say? He has no tales about me that may embarrass me! No faults do I have!" Maerwen's three siblings only laughed more once hearing her words.

"How about the time you got caught hanging upside down from the roof gutters? Or getting trapped in that field of cattle? Or the time you fell out that tree in Mirkwood? Or falling off that cliff in Lothlorien?" Arwen listed off, thoughtfully.

"I thought you were on my side?!" Maerwen chucked softly, remembering the incidents. During these comments, the twins had only increased their laughter. They had, by then, reached the point where they were desperately gasping for air, choking on their tears of laughter.

In the midst of the banter, none had noticed the arrival of another.

"My personal favourite was when she slipped on the dance floor and ended up between Haldir's legs at the midsummer ball!" All except Arwen jumped at Glorfindel's voice.

"Ai valar, I remember that too well!" Maerwen flushed red. She could feel the tips of her ears as they burnt. As she escaped the reverie, she smiled to her father figure. "Glorfindel! I thought you were on the grounds, sparring with Ada?"

"Hello penneth! Aye, I was, but he had to go to an urgent meeting. He sent me to ask you four," he indicated to the others "to wash, dress, and reconvene in his sitting room. I believe he wishes to speak about your journey tomorrow." Upon hearing this, the four of them stood from their positions on the ground and made towards the Last Homely House. Glorfindel stood, watching the four, until they disappeared. He leaned against the nearest tree, and closed his eyes. A single tear of crystal slid down his defined cheekbones, ran over his rosy lips, and ended on his hand as he wiped it away. The elflings he cared for dearly had grown up. They were no longer small enough to fit under his arm, or innocent enough to be away from the toils of war. He could protect them as long as he wished, but deemed it unfair. They had to be prepared at some point, better to get it over with. However, he thought with a smirk, they still have to go through school. The twins were already entering their fifth year, Arwen into the third, but Maerwen had yet to start. He sighed, thinking of the grief the four put together could cause. Groaning at the mental images, he walked swiftly into Imladris, fully prepared to have a long, hot bath.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"Enter!" Elrond called from his study. The door opened, and a young maid stepped into the room. "Ah, Imeaïelle. What can I do for you?" He smiled gently to her.

"My lord, your children regret to inform you that they shall be a few minutes late to your dinner in the sitting room." She replied with a hidden nervousness, only gained by waiting on the children of Elrond. Elrond sighed inwardly, he too imagined the worst.

"Thank you for relaying the message. I shall be in my sitting room should you need to convey any more messages." He added the last bit with a weary sigh and a smile. Imeaïelle bowed and left the room, leaving Elrond to his curious musings. "What on earth are they up to this time?" He said quietly to himself.

"ARGH! VALAR! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TERRORS! WHERE ARE YOU?! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" A furious scream stopped Elrond's musing. Too late, thought Elrond, their father has already heard. With a heavy sigh, Elrond stood up and walked to the door. "What on earth are they up to this time?" He repeated, louder this time. Pushing open the door, he groaned. There was no way he could get them out of this one.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The twins stood side-by-side glancing every now and then towards their sisters, who were wiring Erestor's study.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Maerwen asked softly, as she tied another rope to the chair leg.

"Because," replied Elrohir, "this is the last time all four of us are going to be in Imladris, at the same time, until July."

"But that's nearly a whole year! What about Midwinter? And Spring? Don't we get holidays then?" Maerwen replied with a shocked expression.

"Of course we do, Maerwen. And we shall come home - Elrohir's just teasing you. Don't worry, we'll look after you in school." Elladan grinned at Maerwen, whilst Elrohir looked irritated at his twin.

"Well thank you very much, brother, you just ruined my fun."

"Ruined your fun? I don't think he did." Arwen piped up from behind a bookcase. "We're completely finished. Now all that's left is to plan the escape route, and wait for Erestor."

"Brilliant!" Replied Elrohir. The four of them stood in silence for a few moments but, unable to take anymore, Maerwen broke the silence.

"So... Escape route... Any ideas?" Nobody said anything again, all too deep in thought to vocalize. "Anyone at all?" Maerwen finally spoke again.

"Passageways... Tunnels... Tree roots..." Elladan muttered. He suddenly gasped in delight, bringing the others out of their thoughts. "I've got it!" He continued. "Listen closely..."

Once the plan was told and everyone got into position, Arwen ran to find Erestor. She squealed when she saw him almost immediately, but he was too close for their escape plan to work. She had to distract him.

"Erestor? Where are you going? Not to the study I hope? I have an urgent message from Glorfindel, he needs you at the training grounds."

"I have just been there my dear. No need to relay the message."

"But... Mice! There are mice in the study!"

"Mice? Why, I should like to determine the breed."

"No! I mean... No. There's no need. They're already gone."

"Then why can't I go to my study?" Out of options, Arwen could only reply,

"I suppose you may." Erestor walked away from Arwen and towards the study. Win a final glance at him, she ran to the front doors, silently hoping that Maerwen would have had enough time. However, before she got to the door, a scream stopped her in her tracks.

"ARGH! VALAR! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TERRORS! WHERE ARE YOU?! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" And then, of course, her father emerged from his study. And saw her standing there. He gave her a disapproving look before going in the general direction of the scream. Arwen guessed by the scream that the twins had been spotted and hoped that Maerwen was still free. Arwen ran to her chambers, barricaded herself in, and stayed there all night. She only opened the connecting doors when she heard a knock.

"Arwen? You in there?" Maerwen's soft voice came from behind one of the connecting doors. Arwen walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it, revealing a slightly soggy elfling.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"After we parted, I managed to run outside, scale the tree, and cut the first rope. However, before I could run from that spot, Glorfindel found me. He started quizzing me about everything, and I couldn't chat, so I ran from him to the stables, grabbed Gilroch, and rode out." She started mumbling, making Arwen amused. Clearly there was something else. After all, why would she be soggy if there was nothing else? "To cut a really long story short, I fell into the river and had to walk home." Arwen burst into laughter. Trust Maerwen! She didn't stop giggling until the twins walked in, looking equally soggy.

"Ada made us work in the kitchens." They said in unison. "Who knew how broken the sinks are." At this, Arwen began laughing once more. Maerwen looked at the twins, the twins looked at Maerwen. And they laughed together, one last time. Just the four of them. Their prank had failed. They looked a mess. But they were happy. And that was something to be treasured.

Elrond stood at Maerwen's doorway. He peered in, and seeing her sleeping, he continued on into the sitting room shared by his four children. Arwen had fallen asleep on the sofa, so he picked her up and took her to her bed. After checking on the twins, he returned to the sitting room again and sat on one of the large sofas. He eyed the uniforms hung up by the window - his children were leaving tomorrow. He smiled, grateful for the normal life their children had been given through the school. After all, Hogwarts had always been there to welcome them home.

 **A/N: Well hello there! How are you doing today? Good, I'm glad. I have a few things to say before wrapping off this chapter...**

 **1) Hi there!**

 **2) This is my first uploaded story.**

 **3) Please Follow, Favourite, and Review to find out what the 4 are up to!**

 **4) NOT MY CHARACTERS (other than Maerwen)**

 **5) I love you all.**

 **And lastly,**

 **6) A massive massive massive thank you to my best friend Sophie, who gave me the words of encouragement needed to post into here. Without her, you wouldn't get to read this. So, thanks S!**

 **Love you all, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting People

**A/N: LOOK DOWN BELOW**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS - ALL EXCEPT MAERWEN BELONG TO TOLKIEN. ANY HARRY POTTER NAMES, PLACES, OR GENERAL REFERENCES BELONG TO THE AMAZING WOMAN THAT IS ROWLING, WHOM I AM EVER GRATEFUL TO.**

I'm so so so sorry for not writing. I have written nearly the whole story now but FF wasn't allowing me to do anything with this, so I couldn't upload. I've cracked it now though, so we're good to go!

 **Chapter 2 – Meeting People**

Elrond watched with a tear in his eye as his four children departed from Imladris. They looked so grown up, trotting elegantly upon their beautiful horses. Elrohir and Elladan, upon Fauntatál and Pirindë – beautiful grey mares who just happened to be twins, looked the least ethereal, however the most modest. They had donned simple white tunics and light blue leggings, boots, and undershirts. The only signs of their magnificence were the two elegant circlets placed above their heads. A glittering emerald hung off Elladan's, and a sparkling sapphire off Elrohir's. Arwen, atop Tingilya, was dressed in a deep lilac gown, with her hair loosely falling around a silver circlet, with a small ruby hanging off. Maerwen, sitting gracefully upon Gilroch, looking much like Arwen, but dressed in powder blue, with a shimmering diamond on her circlet.

It was only now that Elrond realized they had left without their guards.

"Glorfindel! Where are their guards?! They may be ambushed by rogue orcs, or killed in their tracks by Crebain! Can you not see the danger! Where are the guards?!"

"Valar, Elrond, they've left now! And nothing shall happen; it's the safest road in Middle Earth! They are all armed, even if with only a dagger, but they will be perfectly safe. You need to let go of them, Elrond. They're gone." Glorfindel placed his hand upon Elrond's shoulder. He knew perfectly well what it was like, giving someone up.

"My lord? If you don't mind me asking, why are you do upset? They have not left forever, have they? They'll be back for midwinter, won't they?" One of Glorfindel's soldiers stepped in cautiously. He was met with a stern glare from Glorfindel, but was met with a weak smile from Elrond.

"You do not have children, brave warrior of Imladris. I do not expect you to understand. Yes, they shall be back for midwinter, but they are my children, an if I do not miss them, then nobody will." Elrond bowed his head and made to walk inside. With an inaudible snort, Elrond grinned foolishly at Glorfindel. The peace Imladris had would be treasured. But, as usual, it would not last long.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

To Maerwen, the journey seemed long and tiresome, but in fact took only 3 days. For Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir – who had all travelled further than Lothlorien, this journey seemed a mere blink of an eye. They had stopped only twice a day, and had had no unexpected run-ins. For that, Elladan seemed relieved. He had had the most training out of the four of them, although not much more. Imladris was one of the few places where fighting was not essential. It was safe enough to go without.

Looking now between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station, Maerwen was frozen. Growing up surrounded by magic and wizards, she had been a complete believer. But now, now when it mattered most, she began having doubts.

"Arwen?"

"Yes?"

"What if we don't make it? What if we just smash face first into bricks? What if 'muggles' see us? What if the train leaves? What if I get put into Slytherin? What if Dumbledore hates me? What if-"

"MAERWEN! BREATHE! Nothing is going to happen! We'll make it through; we'll get onto the train. So what if Slytherin claims you? They'd be lucky to have you. Dumbledore can't hate anyone. Except maybe Gollum…" Elrohir trailed off at the end, unwilling to say anymore. Before Maerwen could reply, she was picked up off the ground by Elladan, and placed on his back.

"Ready?" He asked Elrohir as Maerwen protested through giggles.

"Always." Elrohir replied.

With a squeal and a laugh from his hostage, Elladan ran into the wall, disappearing completely. And before Maerwen could say 'Quidditch', before her eyes there stood the most beautiful, glittering, crimson red train.

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS read the sign on the front, written in pearly white. An odd looking crest painted below the sign, with what Maerwen guessed to be the 4 house symbols on. 4 coaches linked to the main locomotive stood long and high, with at least 4 compartments in each coach. The train looked as majestic as an eagle, sitting in the station with a million people boarding the train, standing on the platform, or trying to leave Kings Cross. Maerwen leaped off Elladan's back and took a few steps forward. Awe struck, she found herself unable to move any closer.

"Don't stop there! People are tryin' ta move, ya know!" A hostile voice came from behind the 4, and they all turned sharply. "Well? Ya gonna move? No?" A ginger dwarf with a stubborn face pushed roughly against Arwen and the twins, only to be stopped by Maerwen. Before she spoke, she looked quickly at the clock on the wall. 10:50. Better make this quick, she thought, train leaves in 10 minutes.

"Excuse me? Master dwarf? It's not polite to push past people, or use that tone of voice. They have done nothing wrong, you have no right to speak to them like that." Maerwen said in a cool tone.

"And who d'ya think you are then?! Ordering me about?! I outta show you a lesson, ya filthy she-elf!" And with that, Gimli pushed her so hard that she fell straight over her trunk and into a crowd of people.

"GIMLI SON OF GLOIN. NEVER. EVER. PUSH A DAUGHTER OF ELROND. ACTUALLY, NEVER PUSH ANYBODY. YOU HAD NO RIGHT, YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR." A cold, harsh vice boomed from the crowd, recognizable as the King of Mirkwood himself. The crowd quickly scattered, leaving Gimli standing a few feet away from a most magnificent sight. Maerwen was half conscious on the floor, after hitting her head, with two elves around her. They looked almost identical, but the taller showed signs of experience and knowledge, proving everybody right. The elegant elf standing at Maerwen's feet, glaring at Gimli, was Thranduil, son of Orophin. And kneeling by Maerwen's head was none other than the prince himself, Legolas Thranduilion.

"Now leave, son of Gloin. And do not trouble any of the Peredhil family whilst at Hogwarts." Gimli scuttled off sheepishly, boarded the train, and grumbled the whole time. "Are you alright, penneth?" The voice had changed from the cold kingly tone to the soft tone of a father.

"Of course she isn't, ada! What do you think?" Legolas stared incredulously at Thranduil.

"MAERWEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Elrohir rushed over, and began fussing.

"I… I'm alright Ro. Just a bit… shocked I guess. I'll be fine… in a bit." Maerwen gasped, winded. She turned to Thranduil and Legolas. "Thank you your majesty, your highness, for interrupting. My brothers would have lost their tempers, and the consequences may have been fairly disastrous.

"My pleasure penneth. Elrond always speaks so highly of his children, I had hoped dearly to meet you. Though, mayhap not in this particular situation." Thranduil chuckled at the slightly disheveled look on her face as Legolas helped her to her feet. "You five had best be getting on the train, or all the compartments will be taken. Good luck to you four. I hope to be seeing you more often. Give my best to your father." He turned to Legolas. "Have you got everything, ion nin?"

"Yes Ada."

"And you shall write as often as possible, shall you not?"

"I shall."

"And–"

"Stop fussing Ada! I'll be fine." Legolas gave Thranduil one last hug, and followed the children of Elrond into the train. Before he disappeared from sight, Thranduil called out to him.

"Legolas?"

"Ada?"

"I… I love you my son. I always have. I always will."

"I love you too Ada." And with that, he disappeared.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"Easy. My hair is always braided in fish tail, his is always French. My build is more brawn, but his is more delicate." Maerwen laughed as Elladan tried explaining to Legolas how to tell the difference between the twins.

"So… how often am I likely to get it wrong?"

"Pretty much everyday for the first few weeks. After that, it'll be easy." Arwen giggled. After they had found a compartment and sat down, they had all introduced themselves. They had found out that Legolas, like Maerwen, was in his first year at Hogwarts. The two of them had instantly bonded, forming a friendship unlike any other. Legolas had laughed at the tales of pranking, willing to take part in any pranks henceforth. The twins had then explained to Maerwen and Legolas how the sorting ceremony worked.

"You will be called up, person by person. When you are called, you have to step up to Professor McGonagall, and sit on the stool. The rest is self-explanatory." Elrohir ended with a cheeky smile. Legolas looked at Maerwen, who looked as nervous and apprehensive as he did. Arwen smiled and simply said:

"You'll be fine." A knock on the compartment door took them out of their thoughts. A young boy, probably first year, stood, ready to ask a question.

"Excuse me? Um… do you mind? Nobody will open their doors… do you have room for another?" After getting a smile and a nod from one of the twins, he sat down and introduced himself. "My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Nice to meet you, Aragorn! I'm Legolas; this is Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Maerwen. Tell me, why did you get thrown out by everyone else?"

"They told me my bloodline was all but lost. That there is no hope." Legolas flashed his brilliant smile and said with joy,

"Actually, my friend, you bring much hope, to all men and women. You are the reason they continue. In fact…" he trailed off and looked straight at Elrohir. Elrohir grinned and nodded, leaving Aragorn extremely confused. "Welcome to the group, Estel."

"Estel?"

"Hope."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Maerwen lay in bed, silently wondering whether or not the day had been good. She may have had the time of her life, but she had made some enemies along the way…

 _"Gryffindor!" Maerwen squealed in delight. Not her first choice, but her second definitely! Legolas was already seated there, along with her siblings. Estel had also been placed into Gryffindor, whereas Gimli had been placed in Slytherin. Cunning and crafty. Sounded about right._

 _After the feast, whilst making their way to the common room for the first time, Gimli stopped them._

 _"So. Here we have the famous 3. The 3 who are supposed to do justice. That's how the stories go, right? 3 warriors who fix the world? Not you three. A daddy's boy, a hopeless case and a feeble child. What a brilliant mix. Elf, human, she-elf. Well good luck with that. You're gonna need it."_

Maerwen couldn't help but wonder. Who was Gimli? Why was he so horrid towards her in particular? Was there something she didn't know about?

She fell asleep with the thoughts circling in her head, tucked away in her warm bed. One thing she did know – it was certain to be a busy year.

 **A/N: Translations: Penneth – young one / Ion nin – my son.**

 **So that just happened… Hogwarts day 1, how's that for a beginning! Was I the only one imagining Gimli as Draco Malfoy? It just seemed so fitting! Don't worry, I love Gimli really. He'll be making a come back, I'm sure.**

 **Thank you ever so much to L xxx, Rose61393 and** **AutumnLeaves03** **for hitting Favourite and Follow, you're all appreciated! Thanks to the other 13 of you who read the story, just knowing you've read it makes me very very happy!**

L xxx: Thanks so much S! I can't be bothered with the numbers ;) so I'll just respond in long text. Hello! Don't worry, I'll write plenty more, always. Way hay to reviewing! Awesomeness is overrated… Clever. Mayhap you remember what the 7th was? No? Ok then. Oh, yes you have! I have written loads more. I shall always keep writing that one, and for the curiosity of those reading THIS, I shall be posting it. I love you too, S. Hi E! Love you too. K, bye.

 **So this was a ridiculously long A/N, so I'm going to stop this here. Please please please please please Read, Review, Favourite and Follow!**

 **I love you all, stay Tolkeinites!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Day

**A/N: LOOK DOWN BELOW**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS - ALL EXCEPT MAERWEN BELONG TO TOLKIEN. ANY HARRY POTTER NAMES, PLACES, OR GENERAL REFERENCES BELONG TO THE AMAZING WOMAN THAT IS ROWLING, WHOM I AM EVER GRATEFUL TO.**

 **Chapter 3 – First Day**

Maerwen walked down the stairs to the common room. She was ready to start her day! She was met by the twins, Arwen, Estel, and Legolas.

"Morning Maer! How'd you sleep?" Dan hugged her.

"Better than the night before last night when we slept in Ada's room so he could keep watch on us." Maerwen chuckled and hugged her brother back.

"Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast!" Estel began walking out, followed by the twins and Arwen. Legolas and Maerwen hung back.

"Maerwen?" Legolas asked, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I have potions first. With Professor Snape." She whispered, looking at the floor. Legolas didn't need any other words to know that she was terrified, so he wrapped her in a huge hug and kissed her forehead.

"So do I. It'll be fine. We're in this together, remember?" She nodded, sniffed, and straightened her robes. At that moment, Ro came back in. He looked ready to shoot Maerwen a worried glance, but he caught Legolas' eye, and he simply shook his head. The three of them walked down to breakfast together in comfortable silence.

 **LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR**

Potions was uneventful, to Maerwen's absolute pleasure. He made it clear straightaway that he knew whom she was related to and therefore thought it best to stay away lest any pranks were played. She then had Transfiguration with McGonagall, (her favourite teacher she had decided), followed by Charms with Professor Flitwick. After a few less important subjects, Maerwen was ready to collapse. She had walked so many staircases, spoken to so many people, and eaten hardly anything out of nerves. She barely made it into the Great Hall for dinner when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well well well. What do we 'ave 'ere?" Gimli's stout figure was standing behind her. She whirled around and was ready for another attack when something cold went straight through her.

"Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor!" The voice said. It appeared to be a man, wearing vaguely Tudor clothes and a toppling head. The ghost of Sir Nicholas stood before her. As soon as Gimli screeched however, the ghost turned. "Not messing with the daughter of Elrond are we, Slytherin?" Gimli shook his head and ran off.

"Thank you! I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to walk away…" Maerwen smiled warmly. The ghost hovered his hand above her shoulder and looked kindly into her eyes.

"Of course. But my dear, you are strong enough. Else why would the Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"I… I don't know. I just don't know... I... excuse me."

Maer looked ready to run out sobbing before arms found their way around her side, steering her outside.

"Come on now... Talk it out. You can't cry on your first night! What would your father think we were doing to you?" A smooth voice rang from behind her. She sniffed again, not fully comprehending who was comforting her.

"I just… I don't know why… why the hat put me here… I don't belong here… I just don't fit in… I'm not brave or strong… I'm not a fighter… I'm just not one of them…" She was sobbing weakly, too tired to do much. The arms just held her tighter. They steered her up to the common room, took her up the stairs, placed her into bed and tucked her in. "There. Now get some rest. I'll leave my cloak here in case you get cold." Maerwen barely processed these words as she fell asleep. The world of peaceful dreams took her.

 **A/N:**

 **So… Maerwen's not off to such a great start. Don't worry; she's not going to have anymore _complete_ meltdowns… ****Any guesses as to which character the voice belongs to? Leave a comment below with your guess** **J**

 **I know it wasn't so long, they're going to get longer I promise. I was originally going to do a full week, but this first day ended up being rather long so one decided against that!**

 **Back to real life now… exams. Yay. But I'm still writing!**

 **Thanks to** **Rose61393, AutumnLeaves03, and L xxx for favouriting and following. Please review!**

 **Review Responses**

 **L xxx:**

Aw thanks! Sure, shoot your questions.

1) I have already uploaded my other story, which shall be uploaded as regularly as I can. This one is my priority though.

2) I don't think so, no. If they are, it's only as a mentioning comment.

3) No they're not. It's AU I know, but they're not. They shall become Gwadors eventually…

4) Neither do I, but in that scene I did. I always loved that too; it'll get there. Eventually.

They are always too long! But then so are my A/Ns most of the time. Thanks for your review!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plot Thickens

**A/N: LOOK DOWN BELOW**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS - ALL EXCEPT MAERWEN BELONG TO TOLKIEN. ANY HARRY POTTER NAMES, PLACES, OR GENERAL REFERENCES BELONG TO THE AMAZING WOMAN THAT IS ROWLING, WHOM I AM EVER GRATEFUL TO.**

 **Chapter 4 – The Plot Thickens**

Walking down to the Great Hall, Maerwen was whistling lightly. She felt much better after sleeping, and had found the courage to face the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Her eyes wandered to the beautiful garment slung across her arm. It was a fluid-like silky, silvery material, and if Maer didn't know any better, she'd have thought it to be sewn by the Valar themselves. But she knew better. After all, why would the Valar waste time making a garment for her? The great doors were approaching, but she didn't notice. She was busy admiring the cloak given to her by… by whom? Who had given it to her? Did she have to return it? Did she have really have to do…

WHACK!

"OW!" Maerwen found herself on the floor, rubbing her head. She looked up and found herself looking at two beautiful golden doors. "Great." She thought. "I gather the courage to come down, and walk straight into the Great Hall." She was about to stand up, when she heard laughing coming from behind her. Groaning, she reluctantly looked behind her.

"Nice o…one Maer! Haha! Wait until… Glorfindel… H…hears abo…about this! Elladan and Elrohir were standing there crying with laughter. They slowly composed themselves and helped Maerwen off the floor. Still chuckling. Maerwen scowled through her own chuckles, and walked into the hall. Ro was about to follow her, when Dan stopped him.

"Dan… her cloak…" He looked fearfully.

"How… who…" Elrohir looked just as fearful.

"Ada has to know about this."

"I agree."

"Dan? Ro?" You guys coming?" Maerwen poked her head out the door. "Are… you guys okay?" She asked after seeing their blanched faces.

"We're… fine. We just have to get something from our rooms quickly… We'll be back in a moment." Elrohir replied. He grabbed Dan's robes and pulled him away. Whilst on the way to the common room, they bumped into Legolas. "Legolas! Please go to the Great Hall and keep Maerwen busy. Any whatever you do, don't let her put that cloak on!" Before they could get a reply, they sped off.

"FORTUNA MAJOR!"

"Blimey, somebody's in a hurry! Go on then." The fat lady replied. They were the only ones in the common room, so they sat in the armchairs by the fire. Zoning out of reality, they delved into their minds to find the connection with their father.

 **LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR**

"Ada?"

"Oh valar… who did you terrorize this time? Been kicked out yet?"

"Good to know you have faith. No, this is not about us."

"Arwen?"

"No, Arwen's fine. She's with Madam Hooch, she's preparing for Quidditch tryouts."

"My little Arwen being Gryffindor's seeker! Can't you just imagine it?"

"Yes yes yes that's all well and good, but Ada… Maerwen has found one."

"…Which one?"

"The cloak."

"Ada?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore. Don't worry. Just keep her distracted. Try pulling a **prank** or something… I'm going to regret saying that."

"She'll be distracted, don't worry. We have Legolas on 'make sure Maer doesn't put the cloak on' duty.

"Good. Good. Now get back to breakfast, or all the pumpkin pies will have gone."

"Ions nin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you both."

"We love you too Ada."

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh drama! It's getting intense! The story really begins here! Any thoughts on the plot line? Any predictions?**

 **Thanks to** **AutumnLeaves03 , ****L xxx , and Rose61393 for favouriting and following. **

**Please F/F/R!**

 **Love you all, stay Tolkeinites!**

 **Review Replies**

Guest 1: That's okay, there's always a first for everything! Your guess is wrong unfortunately. Never mind, keep guessing! I can't spell that name either! Thanks for reviewing!

Guest 2: The voice was not his I'm afraid! He does still have a heart in secret, it just hasn't been revealed yet… And it's not him either! Never mind. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
